The love that Serena receives
by rifaye
Summary: Darien has almost lost Serena, but she is taken by Jeshin. He feels a very stong love for her. Will Serena fall for him and leave Darien.


I own no one.  
  
Darien held Serena in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and he hoped he had come on time. Sailor Moon had wasted all her energy to save Rini. Rini stood by the bed, watching Darien take care of Serena. The battle with Titalia had been terrible. Darien had told the worried scouts to go home. Standing seeing Serena like this tore his heart. Titalia was going to get it some day. Darien was sorry he hadn't come for the battle. Rini's eyes couldn't stay open any longer. She quickly lay on the bed, and under the covers. Darien got the point, and kissed his future daughter good night. Rini gave a forced smile, and saw him leave the room.  
  
Darien walked over to the purple coach, and sat on it. Serena still in his arms. He planned to stay there all night if he had to. Serena squirmed in her dreams. Darien kept looking down at her to see if she had awoken. Around three in the morning Darien had fallen asleep. Serena shifted, and finally woke up after an hour. She looked up at Darien, and felt guilt. He had stayed up for her. Realizing that Darien needed rest, Serena left to go see if Rini was alright. As soon as Serena walked in her eyes rested on Rini. Rini was on the bed, and shivering. Quickly Serena pulled the blankets on Rini. Rini stopped shivering, and lay still. Her head filled of dreams.  
  
"Are you alright, Serena?" Luna asked as she came to the doorway. Serena nodded without turning around. Luna jumped onto her shoulder, and looked down at Rini. After a while Serena turned away with Luna still on her shoulder.   
  
"Come, Serena. The girls are waiting for you." Luna meowed, and led Serena outside.   
  
"Now! It's late." Serena complained. Luna sighed, and kept going towards Ray's house. When they arrived Serena was out of breath. Luna didn't know if Serena was a good scout, but she was sure a good princess. Slowly Luna walked in with Serena walking right behind her.   
  
Amy was on the computer, and the other girls were at the table. They spotted Serena, and ran to her. Soon, Serena was crowded and laughing. The girls were all so happy. Suddenly Amy's attention was drawn to the computer after a beeping sound. She left, and the girls stood there laughing.  
  
Quickly Amy checked everything out. Everything seemed fine, but something was wrong. The girls soon calmed down, and decided to sleep. Serena left to Darien's apartment by herself. Luna had decided to stay at Mina's house with Artemis and Diana. Serena felt the chills as she walked. She started to walk a little faster. Serena kept doing that until she was running to Darien's house.   
  
Serena looked around the corner to find something big. She gasped as she realized it was someone stealing pure hearts from kids! Quickly Serena called the scouts from her sailor watch. All the while waking them up. They said they were on their way. Right before the man took another pure heart, Sailor Moon transformed and came out. The man had flaring orange hair, and green eyes. He asked Sailor Moon who she was.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon. Champion of justice and love and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled as she pointed her finger at him accusingly. The man only gave a wicked grin that gave Sailor Moon chills. Smoothly the man lunged at Sailor Moon with a claw on his right hand. Sailor Moon jumped away, and landed on all fours. She looked back as the man came lunging at her again. Sailor Moon took out her wand, and aimed it at the approaching figure. She never had a chance. The wand went flying out of her hands, and a claw was at her neck. With another wicked grin, the man knocked her out with the back of the claws. The scouts arrived to see no one there. Not Sailor Moon or the orange haired enemy.  
  
Serena lay on a bed. It was soft, and she could feel that she was in some type of dress. Slowly Serena opened her eyes. She was in a room that she had never seen, and was wearing her usual princess dress. With panic in her eyes Serena looked at the man in front of her. Silver hair and blue eyes. He looked back at Serena, and smiled. With his right hand he caressed her chin and her cheek. Serena turned away. She wouldn't let this stranger touch her.   
  
"What am I doing here?" Serena asked weakly. She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. There wasn't any windows. She was trapped.   
  
"I brought you here, my dear. I'm Jeshin. I want you to be with me. I want you to be my queen." Jeshin told her as he moved his hand threw her hair.  
  
"Never!" Serena yelled as she backed away to the back of the room. Jeshin just stayed where he was. He wanted to laugh at her attempts to get away from him. She even knew that she couldn't back away. Quickly Jeshin pointed to the bed. There was a white dress lying there. It was as fancy as the room. Serena looked at it, and refused to put it on.  
  
"Don't make me put it on you. That would be going to fast." Jeshin said. Serena blushed a scarlet pink, and slapped the dress to her from the bed. She wouldn't let him see her ever. With a smile of triumph, Jeshin unlocked the door, and left.   
  
As soon as he was gone, Serena tried to transform. She couldn't. Her broach was gone. Quickly Serena put the dress on so that no one would come in thinking something was wrong. She sat on the bed, and waited.   
  
Rifaye- I hope u liked this. It would be great if u reviewed. I don't know if Serena will fall in love… o well. She might. Please check out my other stories. 


End file.
